dreamfictionfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
ザコウ
, and , , Xakawese Pool|antipodes = Southern Pacific Ocean}} Xakaw is a country that is located in South Asia that borders with Bengal (Bangladesh), India, Nepal, Bhutan, a micronation called Xalkoy and the newly independent countries Gawaxana, Catazaserak and Aquz that gained independence from Xakaw. Their government is a Totalitarian National Populistic Oligarchist Republic under Mjaushyuism, Family Dictatorship, Military Dictatorship, Constitutional Dictatorship and Electoral Dictatorship. History Prehistory of Xakaw (300000 - 10000 BC) In 300000 BC, Xakaw had 100 different tribes live in South Asia and 100 other tribes outside of South Asia that are related. Neolithic Xakaw (10000 - 4000 BC) Xavidawese People, Xhubnghi People, Xpuicgite People, Xaruyish People, Xafrikif People, Xavzfirean People, Xaqyuru People, Xgrcuviesco People, Catazaseraki People, Gawaxanese People, Xalkozesian People, Xinjalkan People and Xakawese People unite their tribes into one Chiefdom called Chiefdom of Xakaw. Different Dynasties of Xakaw (4000 BC - 1814 AD) In 4000 BC when Chiefdom of Xakaw collapsed, It was split into five different civilizations called Xakawese Tridinite (Xkaiw Dynasty), Xinjalkan Sasquarate (Aziul Dynasty), Xalkozesian Vohrukoate (Yuaimzun Dynasty), Gawaxanese Duijhuate (Fargjue Dynasty) and Catazaseraki Ghoujouklate (Guaoqauk Dynasty). In 3500 BC, Xakaw, Xinjalka, Xalkozesia, Gawaxana and Catazaserak united again and become known as Quintudom of Xakaw (Xabhyuraok Dynasty). In 1000 BC, Quintudom of Xakaw had been split into Xakawese Kingdom (Hjaieuw Dynasty), Xinjalkan Kingdom (Nahyum Dynasty), Xalkozesian Kingdom (Xaqutrvzsaf Dynasty), Gawaxanese Kingdom (Joilk Dynasty) and Catazaseraki Kingdom (Zaklouh Dynasty). Colonization (1814 - 2000 AD) In 1814, Napoleon and its army occupied the city of Xavizogae and Xhaowaklaco. Treaty of Xhaowaklaco takes place in the largest city of Xakaw with the last monarch of the Xaliskam Dynasty of Xakaw. Colonization by Europeans (1814 - 1948 AD) Colonization by other countries in Asia and Middle East (1936 - 2000 AD) Independece (1948 - 1950 AD) Xakaw got independence on Aug 28, 1948, A Marxist-Stalinist-Maoist One Party State was established which its called People's Republic of Xakaw by Vkikjohkxozla Vizauaiwuqizmawaers. Royal Dictatorship in Xakaw (1950 - 1985 AD) During most of the reign of Absolute monarchy regime, they had the 1st Famine of Xakaw. In the 1980's, Xakaw had a civil war because of the long term effects of the famine. Daxlakos's Regime of Xakaw (1985 - 1995 AD) Kajyida's Regime of Xakaw (1995 - 2000 AD) Establishment of a Royalist Republic government (2000 - 2018 AD) The Royalists successfully won the Xakawese Coup D'etat of 2000 against Kajyida's Regime. King Tizahoexica IV announce that Xakaw now become a Royalist Republic. King Tizahoexica IV died in 2006 while in reign so King Tizahoexica V becomes King of Xakaw. In 2008, they had banned all American Social Medias to establish the Anti Bullying Act 2008 which it was an updated version from the Anti Bullying Act 1985. In Feb 2016, 2nd Xakawese Stock Market Crash had began which it starts the beginning effects of the Xakawese Conflict. In Oct 2018, Xakawese Presidential Election 2018 starts, Chloaduminvi goes against Mjaushyu, Mjaushyu won the election. Modern Day Xakaw Under Mjaushyu's Regime (2018 AD - Present) After Mjaushyu won the election, Mjaushyu announced that he start the Abolishment of Monarchy in Xakaw and the Establishment of Supreme Leaders in Xakaw. Mjaushyu becomes the Supreme Leader and the President of Xakaw. So King Tizahoexica V and the rest of his royal family was forced to be abdicated by the Supreme Leader of Xakaw and exiled the Xakawese Royal Family to North Sentinel Island. Zaxlocskawum Q. Xalocua and Chloaduminvi U. Aslazunolik was forced to be executed by the Supreme Leader of Xakaw. Kdisd H. Unrokmcmksazxyh met with Mjaushyu to become the next line of succession in throne of the House of Xakoawor. Mjaushyu accepts, but he has to be the pretender in throne and not direct rule of Xakaw. After that, Mjaushyu appointed his brother, Fhajdutn K. Mjaushyu to become the new Prime Minister of Xakaw. Later in the same day, Mjaushyu abolished the Xakawese Tactical Oceanic Commission and later establish Mjaushyu Sphere. On Nov 8, 2018, Fhajdutn K. Mjaushyu introduced Vice Presidents in Xakaw during the 1st Mjaushyu Sphere Conference, Kalmiurndknx B. Mjaushyu accepted his request, so he appointed his brother has Vice President of Xakaw. Mjaushyu appealed the Anti Bullying Act 2008, Social Justice Act 2014, Xakawese Copyright Law 2015, District Dominance Act 2015 and many other Federal acts. Xakaw now recognized Xalkoy as an independent micronation sovereign state. Xakaw also recognized Aquz as an independent sovereign state after the Xakawese Conflict ended Nationwide Recovery Ever since Mjaushyu was in power of Xakaw, companies' stocks began rising up again. Investors now returned to Xakaw to invest and many people that left Xakaw by UN refugees returned back to Xakaw. New holidays were established in Xakaw and there's a rise of Americanization of Xakaw mostly from Republicanist. People/Trends * The average life expectancy in Xakaw is 85 years old. Note: If you were born during the 2nd Xakawese Stock Market Crash's peak, the average life expectancy would be less than 35 years old. * The drinking age is 41 years old. * The marriage age is 13 years old. * The voting age is 13 years old. * Most Xakawese food has 100% recommended amounts of vitamins and minerals. * They GMO Oranges so they have less sugar and less acidic. * 80% of the country's population don't have IPhones. * They have the most expensive IPhones in the world because of the 2nd Xakawese Stock Market Crash. * Xakaw are still recovering from the 2nd Xakawese Stock Market Crash. * 45% of Xakaw's population are made up South Asians and Europeans. 45% of Xakaw's population are East Asians, North Asians, Southeast Asians. 10% of Xakaw's population are made up of West Asians (Muslims and Jews), Central Asians, Africans, Hispanic and Latinos, Xakao-Indo tribes and many others. Calendars * Xakawese National Calendar 2016 * Xakawese National Calendar 2017 * Xakawese National Calendar 2018 * Xakawese National Calendar 2019 Religious Calendars Xakawese Ethnic Religion * Xakawese Ethnic Religion Calendar 2016 * Xakawese Ethnic Religion Calendar 2017 * Xakawese Ethnic Religion Calendar 2018 * Xakawese Ethnic Religion Calendar 2019 Xinjalkan Ethnic Religion * Xinjalkan Ethnic Religion Calendar 2016 * Xinjalkan Ethnic Religion Calendar 2017 * Xinjalkan Ethnic Religion Calendar 2018 * Xinjalkan Ethnic Religion Calendar 2019 Xalkozism * Xalkozism Calendar 2016 * Xalkozism Calendar 2017 * Xalkozism Calendar 2018 * Xalkozism Calendar 2019 Demographics Population Studies shown that Xakaw's population is at 531,928,824. Controversy The "ks" Ban for the last part of the Royal name After Fzmoazaks II was assassinated in 7778 BC, the "ks" ban was extremely controversial that caused The "ks" Uprising. Napoleon's Indirect Rule of Xakaw Since Napoleon colonized Xakaw in 1814, The Native population of Xakaw had shrunk by 85%. Native people of Xakaw blamed Napoleon and the French people for the declining population in Xakaw. Xakawese Genocide, Xinjalki Genocide and Xalkozesian Genocide In 1814 - 1830, Xakawese, Xinjalki and Xalkozesian Genocides were performed by Napoleon and its army, all of those genocides including the minor ones combine, Napoleon and its army killed about 75,954,914 - 159,938,279 people including the minor ones. Cities See here: List of cities in Xakaw See Also Xakawese Culture Dictator of Xakaw President of Xakaw Vice President of Xakaw Prime Minister of Xakaw Supreme Leader of Xakaw King of Xakaw Queen of Xakaw Prince of Xakaw Princess of Xakaw